


A Welcome Distraction

by echoflowertea



Series: Open Requests [22]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Reader Is Not Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every week, you and your girlfriends spend the night watching cheesy anime together. But some things can be more interesting…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcome Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt** :  
> 

“P-please be careful with that.”

You retrieved your hand like you’d been burned. “Sorry! It’s just so colorful.”

“I know, but it’s highly e-explosive.” She smiled. “Only when exposed to oxygen, though! S-so it’s safe inside the vacuum-sealed container. Um. I think I’m almost done!”

You sighed and settled on the computer chair. Alphys had to stay late – once again – at the university to clean up her co-worker’s mess. It was a common thing. She was so much more advanced than they were in this realm of research and experimentation, but it was still SUCH a drag that she was basically mentoring the so-called experts who worked here before her. You were used to some date nights being cancelled because she was knee-deep in calibrations.

“Ah. There we go!”

You nearly jumped up when she did. She saved the program and closed out of it on her laptop, stretching her arms high above her head with a satisfied hum.

“I-I’m going to text Undyne that we’re ready for liftoff!”

You helped her tidy up anyway. Between the ramen wrappers and the empty cups of noodles, it was quite the mess. You loved that about her anyway. Because even though it didn’t seem like there was a method to her madness, she was one of the most hyperfocused, intelligent, driven people you knew. She was just a little eccentric. And it made things fun.

You left the lab and Alphys locked up, the two of you heading down the dark hallways together. Her hand found yours and you kept pace with her.

“So? Aren’t you excited about the new episode tonight?”

“Um, yeah? I’ve been reading predictions on it all week!”

“M-me too!”

You glanced at her and grinned. She was already over the moon with what was to come, and it reflected in her eyes. You never really understood the appeal of getting so hyped up over a show before, seeing as how it was just easy to be amused for the duration of an episode and forget about it.

Alphys and Undyne, however, led you to the dark side.

Living Underground, the both of them had very little in terms of entertainment. They really only had the chance to appreciate what fell in the dump from the surface. Anything they could scrounge up was heavensent. The quality didn’t matter. The length didn’t matter. They cherished each and every video like it was their lifeline, because in a strange way, it was. It was the only thing that reminded them that there was _so much_ more in the world above. That they could someday experience it in full and not have to rewatch the same half hour special every night to unwind.

The both of them knew what it was like to have such limited resources. So now that they had the entire world at their fingertips, they would pour their hearts into analyzing and consuming every last bit of it to sate more than ten years’ worth of curiosity.

How could you not fall in love with that?

“Oh my GOD could you guys walk any slower?!?!” Undyne burst from the front door of the school and sent the both of you shrieking. Alphys raised her free hand up in defense and tried to make sure her glasses didn’t get smashed in from the force of it swinging open. “WE’RE GONNA BE LATE IF YOU DON’T HURRY UP!!!”

“W-we still have an hour.”

“I KNOW but when I was reading some updates online it said that there was gonna be a TRAILER for the movie before the episode airs!!!”

No one had to think twice about that. You broke into a run and dashed for Undyne’s van. It was honestly the funniest thing about her. When you first met, you expected her to have a sports car. Maybe a massive truck that she could hop in no problem given that she was like…seven feet tall. Instead, she had the dorkiest, lamest thing she could possibly drive. And it was all because she carted kids and toys around with her job as the program director for the local big brother/big sister organization.

You hopped in the middle seat, Alphys riding shotgun next to you.

“Hurry UP! I’m BORED back here!!!”

“Ugh, is that Mad Dummy?” You didn’t even want to give it the time of day. “I thought you were donating it to the gym.”

“I TRIED. Then it started complaining and nearly got split in half by some of the locals. Now I’ve gotta find somewhere else for it.”

You did your best to ignore it. The entire time it complained about everything, from the temperature of the van to the speed of the cars passing by. It was a little dent in your plans, but you would just crank up the music and try to drown them out.

When you pulled up to the house, you immediately headed to unlock the door. Alphys and Undyne talked about their day and linked hands while they headed up to the porch. Some time to catch up. You were glad they were so affectionate with each other. Other people might’ve been bothered by the fact that they were a thing, just as you had a relationship with both of them, but this was how it worked.

Their place had a home theater that Alphys built from the ground up. A giant TV screen with a cable box that streamed shows from all over the world, including Japan. It was how you managed to catch up on every single new episode that dropped. The coolest thing was that 1.) Alphys had installed an automatic translator so you didn’t have to wait for fans to subtitle it and 2.) it filtered out commercials by tracking the source of the content and editing it as it played.

So. All in all, you were ecstatic that you managed to snag such a cute and resourceful girlfriend.

Undyne was the one in charge of snacks. She brought back a bunch of the good stuff from her last outing with the kids. And she even went out of her way to head down to the international store to grab things that weren’t really common otherwise. Alphys had a serious dried squid addiction while Undyne liked strawberry filled panda cookies. She would never admit that, though.

“You guys READY?”

“W-we still have about half an hour, but YES!”

You were excited, too. The both of them pounced on their phones to live-blog everything that was going on. Alphys in particular snapped pictures of all of you, the setup of the room, and the food.

“HAHAHAHA! Papyrus wants to come over!”

“What did you say to him?” Alphys asked quietly.

“That this is a PRIVATE event reserved for my girlfriends. He said he understands, but that we’re gonna have to make up for it with a big sleepover next time.”

In the meantime, while you were waiting for things to start, everyone got comfortable. You changed into loose-fitting clothing and scrubbed off all the makeup from your face. Neither Alphys nor Undyne used it on themselves and didn’t understand the appeal, but they appreciated your tastes regardless. They waited for you to come back and you plopped down on the giant futon in the middle of the room.

“D-do you mind if we play with your hair?”

“Um…no?”

They scrambled over and settled around you. Undyne’s was already completely down. She grabbed a brush from the nearby drawer and combed through the tangles gently, concentrating on making sure she wasn’t too rough with you.

Alphys, on the other hand, was content to watch and settle in your lap. She laid down and waited for you to stroke the top of her head.

It was silent for a while, save for the distant sounds of commercials playing on the screen. You had to wait for the movie preview, but in the meantime, it was nice just to chill out without any distractions or responsibilities.

“HA! Think I’ve got it.”

You leaned back and Undyne beamed down at you. Your hair was neatly braided, each piece weaved together with a long ribbon she somehow snuck in there. It was green. Your favorite color, only because it was a perfect mix of their appearance. Undyne’s blue skin and Alphys’ yellow scales? Now you had something to remind you of them when you weren’t feeling too hot.

“I HAVE TO BE RIGHT BACK! UH, STAY THERE!”

You and Alphys dropped down with an _oof!_ as Undyne darted out from under you. She left the both of you high and dry before running off to the kitchen. You blinked in confusion while Alphys rubbed at her head.

“I-I wonder what that was about?”

“No clue.”

Time was running out. The three of you were going to miss the preview at this rate. You decided to draw yourself up from the ground and seek Undyne out. Alphys was busy reading fanfiction on her phone, so she seemed busy enough.

“’Dyne? What are you doing in here?”

She jumped at your arrival. The tips of her fins were bright red. Her shoulders trembled before she whipped around to grin at you full force, rows of serrated teeth gnashing together in an otherwise frightful expression. But you knew her tells. She did this because she was uncomfortable and didn’t want you to think otherwise.

“Nothing!!! Just, uh…trying to get myself PREPARED for the movie preview!” She pushed past you without another thought. “Let’s get back, babe!”

The screen lit up in a flurry of neon and heavily stylized imagines. Alphys turned the lights down with the remote she made for the room and all of you went completely silent.

The cinematography was incredible. Animation that flowed smoothly, voice acting that was neither forced nor disingenuous. The story was true to the show. Everything about it made your heart clench in mild disbelief and wonder. You poured over the dialogue and brought set your hands down, feeling both of your girlfriends clutch them on either side. Eyes as wide as saucers. Heartbeat staggering in your chest.

The voiceover ended and so did your minor bout of dissociation. You snapped back to reality once the commercials picked up, with some heavy discussion about what just happened. A talkshow host took the screen and babbled on about it while you turned to both of them to gauge their reactions.

Alphys had stars in her eyes. Undyne vibrated with excitement.

“O-OH MY GOD???”

“THEY ACTUALLY RENDERED HER LASER ATTACK!!!”

“AND T-THIS IMPLIES THAT KURO AND SHIRO ARE G-GETTING TOGETHER???”

“EVEN THOUGH THEY SWORE THAT ROMANCE WAS DEAD?!”

Undyne jumped up and summoned her spear. “This is CRAZY! I can’t BELIEVE after a whole DECADE we’re getting everything we ever wanted!”

She tossed the weapon up and caught it before you could protest, getting into stance and mimicking the graceful battle montage from the screen. Alphys burst into a fit of giggles and watched, leaning forward, eyes bright and glasses glinting. You both watched her parry and twirl, her loose hair creating a crimson spiral along her shoulders with every tensed muscle. She was precise in her imaginary attacks, babbling on in the process of imitating her favorite character, reciting lines through her excitement and somehow nailing the monologue entirely.

Alphys jumped up and grabbed a discarded paper towel roll that was on the ground. Earlier, you spilled your drink and had to wipe it up, but now she used it as her own weapon.

The two circled around each other.

“Whoever WINS gets Kuro’s HEART!”

“H-ha! As if you could best me! Through the POWER of t-the Emerald Crown, I will E-END YOU!!!”

You weren’t going to stay out of the action. “Wait! Don’t do this! We can resolve this peacefully!”

“No!!! She’ll never back down! Trust and believe in me!!!”

You stood in the middle of their attack and both of them gasped as they ran through you. (Pretending, of course.) You clutched your stomach and glanced down, expression turning pained. Picturing the blood coating your fingers, slick and warm, pouring out of the wound and sending both women in a state of shock.

“KURO!” Alphys dove for you and held you in her arms. You went lax and dropped your full weight on her. She lowered you to the ground and gazed at you intensely.

“P-please…don’t let me die,” you coughed. “Don’t let…the crown…go without an owner…”

In the midst of your dramatic death scene, Undyne had apparently gotten fed up with the seriousness and tackled you both to the ground.

You were lucky you were surrounded by pillows and a futon, but it still nearly knocked the wind out of you. She burst into hearty cackles as Alphys squealed, trying to push her away when the bigger of the two leaned down to cover her face in kisses. You watched them and your heart swelled, wondering just how it felt to have their lips on you.

It wasn’t that you didn’t…want to. But you’d never done it before. The both of them had gotten used to it because they started dating before you came into the picture. So that was fine, and it didn’t hurt you in any way when they indulged like this. It was just…now that you were further along in the relationship, you wondered what it would be like.

Your thoughts were interrupted as Undyne curled an arm around your waist. She wasted no time in lifting you from your sitting position and pinning you underneath her.

“HA! Stay focused, babe, or else you’re gonna get slammed!”

“I-I’ve got her!” Alphys climbed on her back and put her in a weak chokehold. “Run while you can!!!”

You couldn’t abandon her! Instead, you hopped on top of Undyne and sent all of you flying backwards in heap of tangled limbs.

“NICE TRY!” she howled. She tore Alphys off and held her far above her head, muscles flexing with the added weight. It didn’t even look like it bothered her to have Alphys so helpless in the air.

You took this moment to head for her biggest weakness – her stomach.

One poke was all it took and she screamed in defeat. Her arms wobbled and Alphys squirmed out of her grasp, crawling backwards to maintain some distance. Undyne’s eye warbled and shook as she burst into laughter, an uncharacteristically high giggle torn from her throat. You knew it! She was ticklish! You wiggled your fingers and dug them into her sides, her entire body going stiff while she fell back into the plush comforter and cried out in protest.

“Help me, Aly!”

“Y-you got it!” Alphys dug her claws in with a mischievous smile.

Undyne tossed and turned between you, trying to get away but not managing to in the slightest. She gripped the nearest pillow tight to try and drag herself away, but it was no use for your body weight on her back. You made sure to place your knees on either side of her so she couldn’t go anywhere. Well, maybe she could’ve if she wasn’t so busy laughing until tears ran down her face.

After watching her come undone, you finally pulled away. Undyne got to her knees shakily, turning her head at you with remnants of tears still beaded in the corner of her eyes. She tossed her head side to side and snickered, the tone bitter enough to chill you down to your core.

“You’re…gonna PAY for that…”

“R-run!” Alphys cried, trying to scramble away. She tried to head down the hall, but Undyne grabbed her leg and pulled her backwards. She ended up trapped in one of Undyne’s arms, while the other shot out for you.

You weren’t sure if you _really_ wanted to escape, seeing as how she was always so warm. But you still made an attempt to flee. Not that it mattered, since she was much faster than you were and drew you close.

You and Alphys were tucked under either arm. You blinked rapidly when Undyne dipped down for her first, placing a hard smooch on her mouth and sending her into a babbling, blushy mess.

She turned to you. She was sweating. Her pupils dilated.

“I-I wanna KISS you SO BAD right now!!!”

Alphys had her hands over her face and peeked through her fingers. Watching in awe. Waiting for the signal.

“W-what?”

“NNNNGAAAHHHHH! Forget it!” She tried to pull away, but you refused to let that happen. You settled more against her and leaned forward.

“I-I want you to kiss me, too.”

“You DO???” She gaped. “Are you SERIOUS?”

“O-oh my god, this is…awesome…” Alphys muttered. She was still hiding away, though.

Undyne stared at you. Conflicted. Her eyes dragging down to your lips. You parted them in response to her outright attention, swallowing hard.

This was it. You were finally going to smooch ‘em.

Her face switched hues to a pretty interesting shade of purple. “F-FINE. But only if you…tell me…how you want it…”

You pursed your lips together and let out an indignant noise. “You’re better at this than I am. Just…do it. Please?”

She didn’t waste any more time. Her hands went for your face as she cradled it, palms a little slick with nervous sweat. But it didn’t feel as bad when she forced your head to tilt just a few degrees to the right, coming in with her lips pushed out to rest against your own.

Plush.

Warm.

_Soft_.

You let out an _mmm!_ of surprise as she angled you further to deepen it. Mouths molded together in something that was hot and sweet all at once. She was good at this. She was _great_ at this. And with every time she changed up the pace or the rhythm, devouring you, almost, you found yourself losing yourself bit by bit.

She finally stopped. Lips lingering on your own. Pulling back so they just rested on each other with a pleasant tingle. Swiping her tongue along the corners of her mouth and tasting the lipgloss you’d put on, biting down on her lip and half-lidded gaze boring into your SOUL.

Undyne flopped backwards, grabbed a pillow, and started screaming into it. Kicking her legs and punching the floor with a closed fist. Was she…laughing? Weakly???

“O-okay. Um. My turn.” Alphys shielded her from view, settling in front of you. She adjusted her glasses with a finger. “J-just…let me know if it’s too much, o-okay?”

Unlike Undyne, Alphys wasn’t about to take it slow.

Because she had been waiting for this for _months_.

You knew she was passionate. That she was dedicated. And judging by her kiss, it was apparent. She drew you in close and refused to let you go, crushing your mouth to hers and forcing it open with a moan when you realized her chest pressed up against yours so _wonderfully_. She didn’t hold you in place like Undyne had, didn’t ground you and make sure you were sitting up straight. Instead, she wrapped an arm around your back and ended up lowering you onto the ground, clambering on top of you, her weight just heavy enough against you that you knew it was real.

It was messier than Undyne’s, but _oh-so-good._ Because she had experience under her belt. She had the technique down to a pat. She probably practiced on those scaled statues she used to collect of her favorite characters, if you were going to be honest. But none of that mattered because the tightness in the pit of your belly snapped and you arched yourself into her, sucking on your tongue until you needed to gasp for air.

She gazed down at you. Glasses foggy. Blush bright. Undyne had been watching the entire time and marveling at the way your chest heaved.

“… _and that’s all for this week! Stay tuned until then to see the thrilling conclusion to the Wandering Star saga!_ ”

Your blood turned to ice.

Whoops.

You could’ve sworn you saw a crack form across Alphys’ lenses. She silently screamed inside as the credits rolled on the screen.

“D-DAMMIT!” Undyne rushed over to the remote. “Record! Record!!!”

She hit the button and the TV registered it. Whew. So that meant you guys could go back and watch it whenever you had the time, but…it wasn’t going to be the same.

All three of you sat in stunned silence. The closing number played in the background, but all you could hear was your own heartbeat. You snuck a glance at them every so often, but they avoided eye contact with you and stared at a single spot on the mattress.

“U-um…so…” Alphys was the first one to break the tense atmosphere. “M-Maybe we should wait until…after the episode to start smooching.”

Undyne blinked. Then roared with laughter. “Oh man, we GOTTA! Otherwise we’re never gonna catch up!”

“I-I know. I’m afraid to look at my phone, it’s been going off with notifications and…spoilers.”

Wait, so they didn’t regret the kiss? They just wanted to make sure you had the perfect time to do it? You smiled despite yourself and drew your hair over your shoulder, fingering the ribbon and rubbing the strands of hair between your fingers.

“FUFUFU! C’mere!” Undyne snatched both you and Alphys in her arms and flopped down into the mountain of pillows and blankets.

All of you broke into laughter and touched each other’s hands. Marveling at the differences of it all. Entwining fingers and holding each other just long enough to exchange body heat. Settling down from a temporary high from the kissing, gentle with each other yet imagining what could’ve been if you’d continued.

You snuggled into Undyne as she wrapped her arms around you both. Staring at the ceiling and talking about everything and nothing. In a few minutes, they would start the episode from the beginning so you could actually watch the entire thing. Until then, you were content to just lie here and savor the sensations of the kiss.

Over the next few months, you got way more comfortable in initiating kisses with your girlfriends. It could happen in public now, too! Anything to get more of them, as they were both so cute and easy to get along with. You still weren’t nearly as good as they were, and things could get…pretty bad if you were the one put in charge (like that time you accidentally got too overzealous and cut your lip on Undyne’s teeth. Boy, that bled for a whole hour, even with an ice pack on your face. Sans wouldn’t stop teasing you for weeks after that.), but they were patient enough to know that this was a learning process.

Chilling in your underwear with the both of them, you finally came to the last episode of the season. Alphys cried into the sleeve of her nightgown while Undyne threw a piece of popcorn at the TV, annoyed that it was over.

“W-well, do we have any closing thoughts?”

“Yeah, MAYBE next time they should spend less time on Aka. Who CARES if she’s the daughter of an old childhood friend??? She’s SO annoying.”

“I-I think she’s pretty cool, actually.”

“SERIOUSLY? She’s just so damn arrogant, it drives me CRAZY.” Undyne snorted. “Well, what do you think? Would you rather date her or Aoi?”

You shrugged. “Not _too_ interested in what-ifs with fictional characters. I’ve got enough I can handle right here.”

Undyne smirked. “HA! Nice try, but you’ve gotta try harder to get me riled up!”

“N-no she doesn’t. Last week she p-put on lipgloss and you had to take a break.”

“BABE??? THAT WAS A SECRET???”

Undyne and Alphys shoved each other and ended up falling together in a kissing match. You watched them with a grin, crawling over to join in, only to feel something slide up and grind along your crotch.

Whoa.

Both of them went shock still. Alphys jolted upright and stammered. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to…”

You squeezed them together. “No, it’s okay, it just…surprised me…”

Undyne peered at you solemnly. Then at Alphys. Reaching up to scratch the back of her head.

“Listen…maybe we should…try something different tonight? I mean, it’s kinda OBVIOUS what we’re all thinking of.”

You stammered. “W-what?”

“Earlier. When you got undressed, you made SURE to pick the panties I bought for you…” She trailed off. “B-because I said…I wanted to know…what they’d look like…on my floor.”

You knew that she’d only used that line because Papyrus convinced her to, but damn it, it was getting you riled up right about now. “Oh. Um.”

“N-never mind! We can talk about this l-later!” Alphys put her hands up. “I’m sorry my tail got in the way, I-I’ll try to be more self-conscious about it!”

You didn’t want to postpone this conversation. You wanted…you wanted…

“Let’s do it.”

“WHAT???” Undyne sputtered. “A-Are you SURE? Like, positive??? Because I’m SO game, but if this is just to make us feel good…”

“Nope. I’m tired of dancing around it.” You were going to be bold today. Your horoscope said so. Probably. “So…can we maybe talk about how this is gonna work?”

It went down like this:

Alphys was small enough to sit on your face. You welcomed that. _Craved_ it. She clambered on over, careful in not squishing your chest while she got into the perfect position, and hovered just inches away from your mouth.

And Undyne would be between your legs. Your thighs hoisted over her shoulders while she was going to eat the everloving _shit_ out of you.

Good arrangement! All it took was a few hastily drawn diagrams and about forty-five minutes of stammering to get here.

Monsters were funny. They didn’t produce sexually, but some of them still had those parts from evolutionary stages a long, long time ago. And while you really didn’t care _what_ was underneath their clothes when it came to your relationship, cloacae were interesting and familiar enough that you could manage. And it felt good to them, too – because as long as you _intended_ to make them squirm underneath you, they would.

Alphys stared down at you in a panic. “I-I’m not too heavy, am I???”

“Are you kidding me? You’re so tiny and perfect.” You felt her thighs quake in response. “Are you ready?”

“Y-Yeah…” She sucked in a deep breath. “G-go ahead.”

You didn’t waste any more time in dragging your tongue up. Lathing it along the slit and digging in far enough that she moaned. Her legs tightened around your cheeks as she held her weight up as best she could, leaning far forward and sweat beading down her brow. She hovered over you, hands placed on either side, her entire body throbbing as she let out a squeaking moan.

It tasted good. So amazing. You wiggled your mouth along and slurped it up, tonguing it enough that she started to sob. You could do this for hours if she let you. If she really wanted to pin you here and force you to do it until you couldn’t breathe. You reached up and dragged your hands along her back.

The longer you went, the more she bore down on you. Grinding into your mouth. Humping against your lips. She went slick and completely sloppy, her juices staining the corner of your lips while you sucked and tasted her over and over again.

In the midst of a particularly hard thrust of your tongue, you felt Undyne nestle between your legs and go to work.

Oh, _fuck_. She was giving you just as much attention. Laughing against you when you squirmed, pinning you to the ground while she used her fingers, too. Coating them in your wetness before sliding them in, rubbing along your walls and flicking her tongue against your clit.

You moaned into Alphys and she shuddered. Ooh, she was coming. It was thick and smooth on your tongue. You lapped it all up and refused to let a single drop go elsewhere, sealing your mouth on her slit so none of it escaped.

She was still sensitive, so you held off on a while. Focusing entirely on Undyne stretching you out, setting a pace that made you see stars. You clenched your eyes shut and screamed as she tore an orgasm out of you, refusing to stop even when you knew it was too much. You were so sensitive and so spent that it brought tears to your eyes, legs closing in around her head and caging her there while you rode it out.

Now there was one thing left to do.

Still incredibly horny and ready to return the favor, Alphys climbed off you and met you to see what Undyne was doing. She was sucking your juices from every. Single. Finger. Not even noticing that she was about to get double-teamed by the two of you.

Alphys crawled over to distract her, giggling. “I-I want to taste her.”

Your girlfriend looked surprised, but stopped what she was doing and nodded feverishly. “Hell yeah.” Undyne kissed her hard, the both of them delving into a heavy makeout session. Sweet moans and giggles as they went at it, too. Like they didn’t have a goddamn care in the world. It was amazing.

They got themselves situated, so into each other that you had the perfect opportunity to grind and fuck her into oblivion. Settling so that you draped your leg above her own, angling yourself, ready to scissor until both of you were completely gone.

Undyne broke from the kiss just long enough to stare down at you, wide-eyed. “W-Whoa! Hold on a second, I didn’t…”

You shot her a mischievous half-smile. “Do you really want me to stop?”

She glanced at you. Your bodies almost touching. Knowing full well that you would take care of her.

“Shit…no.”

That was what you thought.

The both of them went back to kissing each other hard enough that you could hear their tongues slipping along each other. You held her leg and sealed the both of your bottom halves together with a messy slurp. Hearing it squish and slide. She was dripping wet and so were you. This just made it fun. While you were still coming down from your high, you knew that you could get something out of her before it got uncomfortable for you.

Hips back.

Thrust.

“FUCK!”

“Mmm…U-Undyne, I love you…”

Thrust.

Thrust.

“Aaaah…ahahaha…this feels so DAMN good…” She was losing it. You could see the sweat pour down her neck and chest, beading along her ribs and flecking off with every hard hump you gave her.

Thrust, thrust, thrust.

Hips slapping against each other. Her legs lifting so you could get a better angle. Your clit kissed her slit and she gripped the blankets between tightening knuckles. Mouth open in a silent scream as Alphys dropped her attention to her neck, kissing and licking and sucking on every last bit of skin that would’ve tickled her otherwise. In an instance like this? She was on cloud nine.

You felt the arousal bubble back up in your stomach and went faster. Back and forth, up and down, sliding and grinding, trying not to miss with how wet she was. She came even more, all of it coming down in thick, iridescent strands that coated her thighs.

You wanted her to let go. She was so, so close.

She draped an arm around her eyes and laughed loudly, the sound torn from her throat and backed by a long, low whine.

“You wanna come, Undyne?”

“F-Ffffuuuuccck!”

“Tell me how good it feels.”

“It’s awesome, I love it, please don’t STOP!”

You increased your pace, bouncing now, slapping together and her hips lifted high into the air. Alphys tongued her neck and eventually went back to her mouth, the both of them so deep in each other that you knew this was your chance.

You reached down and pressed on her lower stomach, creating just the right amount of pressure that she came.

Completely.

Undone.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she screamed into Alphys’ mouth. Her body wracking with tremors. Digging into you hard, refusing to let go, trying to wrap her legs around you to anchor you to her. You wished you could bury yourself in her, to feel some part of you that could linger and savor the way her muscles clenched around the open air, but this was just as rewarding. Seeing her cry openly, overwhelmed, teetering on the edge as she continued to come again and again.

Ooh, that was a big one. Her hips jerked up and down and she finally came to a standstill, heading from violent thrusts to halfhearted rolls of her hips. Her thighs quivered and she finally set them down, body going limp and her entire weight sinking into the comforter.

Alphys came over to help you finish a second time. Fingers probing into you and thrusting a few times before you laughed as you came around her hand. She brought you into a kiss to whisper sweet nothings into your mouth, the both of you completely wrapped up in each other and the rest of the world fading away as Undyne still recovered from the overwhelming peak she reached.

Whew.

You sat up and settled next to them. Alphys’ bottom half was completely soaked. So was yours. Clothes littering the floor. Your exhaustion settling in. You made sure to drag Undyne into your lap to stroke her hair, giving some extra aftercare considering it got a little…intense back there.

The TV droned on about some kind of episode preview for another anime you were into. Something that hadn’t started up yet. You glanced at it and both of your girlfriends let out halfhearted whoops of excitement.

“Fufufufu…”

“What _now_?” You stroked her cheek and thumbed her lower lip. She opened her mouth and you put your fingers in it, her sucking on it lovingly.

“Justh thinking about how I neeth thu train thu keep upth.”

“O-oh my god,” Alphys laughed, ready to fall over herself. “Well…they d-do say that practice makes perfect?”

You pulled your fingers out. “EXACTLY. It’s gonna be my special training regimen.” She shot you a feral grin. “And this time, you’d better make sure you don’t let your guard down.”

Your other girlfriend burst into laughter, but then let out a noise of discontent as she realized she had to clean her glasses. Immensely.

Typical Undyne. Typical Alphys.

It looked like your schedule just got a bit busier.

**Author's Note:**

>  **please leave me a comment**! it means so much to hear your thoughts!
> 
> want to request a fic from me? [**put one in my tumblr inbox**](http://echoflowertea.tumblr.com/ask)!
> 
> consider [**donating**](http://www.ko-fi.com/A258IM#_=_)!


End file.
